Talk:Boros/@comment-116.240.233.124-20170714041733/@comment-32448221-20170815222150
Let's say for simplicity sake that the Power Level needed to destroy a planet: 500,000 (Its not since Frieza is merely a Core Buster, but lets just pretend for a moment) SSJ = 150,000,000. SSJ2: SSJ1*2 = 300,000,000 SSJ3: SSJ2*4 = 1,200,000,000 Power level needed to destroy a universe: Power level to blow up the Earth: 500,000 (at least) Solar System's mass relative to Earth: 330,000,000. The Sun is 864,400 miles (1,391,000 kilometers) across. This is about 109 times the diameter of Earth. Solar System = P.L. needed: 165,000,000,000,000 Milky Way = P.L. needed: 20,000,000,000,000,000 Based on data acquired from the Kepler Space Telescope, there could be as many as 40 billion Earth-sized planets orbiting in the habitable zones of sun-like stars and red dwarf stars within the Milky Way Galaxy (that’s a lot of planets that could have life as we know it). The universe has an estimated 350-billion large galaxies (like the Milky way). Observable universe buster P.L. needed: 7,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 more or less. SSJ3 Goku P.L. < Universal P.L. SSJ3 Goku can NOT destroy a universe. SSJ God multiplier: 30x SSJ3 To get the multiplier for this form, we must first look at the ritual needed to achieve the form. According to Shenron, the Super Saiyan God Ritual is done by having 5 Super Saiyans pour their energies into a sixth Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyan multiplier, as we all know, is 50, and there are 6 Super Saiyans; 5 to transmit energy, and 1 to receive said energy. I interpret this as the receiver mixing the energies of the 5 transmitters and multiplying it with their own energy to get Super Saiyan God. 50 * 5 = 250 (the combined energies of the transmitters) 50 * 250 = 12,500 SSJB isn't too hard to find out. It's generally accepted that Super Saiyan Blue is 10X stronger than Super Saiyan God, due to a statement made by Whis in the manga. To paraphrase, Whis said that Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta was fighting at less than 10% of his power due to already using SSB against Cabba. Goku, on the other hand, saved his transformation for later. Because of this, he was affected by Hit's Time-Skip, while Super Saiyan God Goku was not. 12,500 * 10 = 125,000 10x Kaioken = 125,000 * 10 = 1,250,000 SSJGOD = SSJ3*30 = 36,000,000,000 SSJBlue = SSJGOD*10 = 360,000,000,000 Sun P.L. needed: 99% of S.S. = 0,99*165,000,000,000,000 = 163,000,000,000,000 Solar system = 165,000,000,000,000 So High-balling Goku in SSJG/B isn't even a Star Buster, merely Planetary+. As I've discussed, Frieza isn't truly a Planet buster, merely doing so via releasing pressure within the core. Cell is in fact only on the same P.L as Final Form Frieza: I say this because when Gohan went SSJ2 he decimated Cell, to the point of kicking 18 out his gut. The power difference between the two was so great that the only way to equalize it was for Cell to A.) Gain a zenkai boost from exploding, doubling his power, and B.) Cause severe injury to Gohan's arm, cutting his power by over half its maximum (Ki energy can be lost when the user sustains injury). That means there was just over a 4x power difference between the two before all of that, and seeing as how SSJ2 is a 2x boost to SSJ, that means he was actually half of SSJ and only reached that same level after his final Zenkai boost and becoming Super Perfect Cell. Add to the fact that his explosion was pitiful and didn't even look anywhere near Planetary. The first character with actual Planetary feats is Buu. When he blew up the Earth his blast his shown slowly making its way into the Core similar to Frieza only for the Earth to immediately explode. It could have been sped up but as evidenced by his escapade through the Universe he was blowing up Planet's instantaneously via Instant Transmission. Again this could have been sped up but for simplicity sake lets just say he's an actual Planet Buster. P.L needed to destroy a Planet = 1,000,000,000 P.L needed to destroy a Star = (roughly) 32,600,000,000,000,000,000﻿